Over and Over
by DecimusSerai
Summary: SLASH, DMHP, One-Shot A sort of progression of the relationship between our two beloved boys...


A/N-- This is a One-Shot that has been swirling around in my mind for some time, and I finally got it out. To me, this song just fits perfectly for Harry and Draco's relationship in almost any story.

Pairings-- DMHP

Set-- Seventh year

Warnings-- SLASH, in other words, MALE/MALE COUPLE. Some sex references.

Rated-- M, for some mentioning of sex and male/male coupling.

Disclaimer-- Harry Potter and other connected characters do NOT belong to me in any way, shape, or form. They belong to J.K. Rowling, although I would like to sue her for (in my opinion) completely screwing up the series. Also, the song is 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace, and does not belong to me either.

A/N2-- I hope you enjoy this, and please REVIEW. Reviews are like the breath of life to authors, no matter how small the review, or how small the writing given out. If there be any flamers out there, let it be known that any flames WILL be PRINTED OUT, the passed around to my friends for the ultimate mocking experience. Thank Ya! Deci

-

--DM--HP--

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

"How can you do this, Harry?" A voice, worried and betrayed.

A flinch, as I ask myself the same thing.

"I don't know." _I just do. _"I love him." _And I hate myself for it…_

_I've tried everything to get away_

Walking away. A pale hand grabs my arm, pulling me back against a firm body. I almost melt again, though I'm ready to kill myself for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" A cold voice, firm as it growls.

"Away from you." I whisper, pulling against the grip he has on me.

The world spins as I'm slammed into a wall, finding myself staring into swirling gray eyes.

"Let me go." _Before I break for you again. _

"No." Another growl, then his lips crash into mine and I melt again.

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

"Wait." I call, watching the tall form stalk down the hall, away from me. He stops walking, turning slightly to watch me with those eyes as I slowly make my way towards him.

"What do you want, Potter?" He sneers, drawling out my name mockingly. I clench my jaw as I tell myself to just turn away, to leave him there, to get out while I can.

But another part of me, tells me to keep going towards him, to keep him near.

I take in a shuddering breath, my tongue wetting my lips. I can feel his gaze burning into me, watching me. My eyes stay on the stone ground, not sure if it's fear or impudence that keeps me from looking him in the eye.

"…Don't go." I choke out, my eyes filling with shame; Shame that I didn't listen to the first voice telling me to leave, shame at being put in this position in the first place.

Seconds pass, the silence stretches. I feel embarrassment well up inside me as I almost seem to sense the rejection that must be coming.

A hand reaches out, grabbing my waist possessively as he yanks me towards him. His lips crash onto mine again, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth roughly. I fight for all of a moment, than fall limply into him, giving my submission. A rumbling growl fills the hall as he bites on my bottom lip, making me whimper as I feel the skin break.

Pulling away, he tightens his grip on me, before latching onto my earlobe. He speaks harshly into my ear, a hand reaching into my hair to pull my head back.

"You. Are. Mine." He bites my neck, and I can only whimper from the sadistic pain and pleasure that rushes through me.

"…Yes."

___Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you_

A long fingered hand gently pushes a long lock of black hair from my face, tucking it behind an ear. A gentle kiss presses against my lips, pulling me closer to the warm body, cradling me against it. And I can feel myself fall just a little further.

___Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
_

"Please Harry, why? He's not good for you."

"Yeah mate, can't you see it? It just isn't healthy, his possession over you." _But that's why I love it…_

"It's fine, really. I'm okay with it." A false smile and they exchange glances.

___It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

"You've been avoiding me." That voice, so cold and controlled sends shivers down my spine. It's the bane of my existence, yet I can never get enough of it.

"…I just needed to think." Not a lie, but not the truth.

"…You're lying." I'm pulled near again, his arms wrap around me tightly, preventing my escape.

_Just say it. Get out._

But I can't. I want this. Need this.

"…I'm sorry…" Silence. Then I'm pulled closer, his cheek resting on my head.

"Don't do it again." Lying, or avoiding him? It doesn't matter. Not anymore.

___So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

"How could you?" A broken whisper, rage filling the voice I can't help but love.

"I didn't mean to. She caught me off guard." I try to keep the pleading note out of my voice. I don't succeed.

"And it took you until you noticed that I was standing there to pull away?" His voice wavers on the last word, but no one would ever notice. Only someone who listens so close to his voice, who craves the sound would notice. Only I notice.

"…I swear I didn't mean to." My own voice breaks, fear that he could leave me swarming my senses. _Please don't leave, I need you…_

A pause. Then a hand gently reaches out to brush my cheek, brushing away a tear I hadn't even known was there. The hand begins to run through my hair, parting the midnight strands as his other slowly brings me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest, his hand still running through my hair while the other wraps round my waist, resting on my hips protectively.

"I don't want you near her. You belong to me, and I'm the only one allowed to touch you in those ways." He whispers to me, his voice soft but I can feel the command in it.

I sigh in contentment as the hand carding through my hair begins to massage the back of my neck. My own arms hesitantly wrap around his back, my hands clinging to the cloth of his robe. His own arms tighten around me, pulling me ever closer.

"Alright."

___Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you_

I trail a hand down the pale chest I'm resting on, our limbs tangled together in the silken bed. I can hear his heavy breathing, slowly calming from the activities we were just engaged in. I feel his arms, wrapped possessively around me once again; trying to pull me closer into the side of his body, until I am molded to him.

"…I love you." A quiet whisper, I almost wonder where it came from until I realized it had come from my own mouth. I feel my mind freeze in horror as I realize what I've done.

There is no answer, so I bite back the tears and allow myself to be slowly dragged into unconsciousness.

It's only as I'm nearing the land of dreams that I hear it, the whisper given when he doesn't realize I am still awake enough to hear and understand.

"…As do I."

___Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

"Why do you keep doing this?!" I scream, something that is far from how I usually am with him. I can feel the shock rolling off him in almost controlled waves.

I can feel the wetness on my cheeks. Rapidly I brush them off, cursing my weakness. I feel a tentative hand reach out to me, gently brushing the sleeve that is being pressed against my eyes in an attempt to hide and stem the flow of tears.

I jerk away, before glaring into shocked pools of silver, the normal guard to keep his emotions hidden dropped and forgotten as he stared at me wide-eyed.

Without saying anything, I turn and begin to run away, ignoring the calls that follow after me, his voice echoing in the empty hall, repeating my name.

___Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you_

The tears fall down my face, soaking my robes as I stay curled up against the wall. I'm balancing on the wide ledges of the open windows in the Astronomy tower, the cool wind that blows over me freezing my tears onto my face.

Quiet footsteps climb the stairs, the echo of each one grating on my ears. A soft shuffling as the person stops in the doorway, their soft breathing breaking the pattern of silence and my sobs.

I can feel those eyes on me as the steps begin again, drawing ever nearer to me. I tense up, pulling my knees closer to my body as I try to force back the rest of my tears.

Incredibly gentle hands brush against my arms, slowly having them relax and release my legs. He guides my body to unfold, until my face is revealed to him. I keep my head tilted down, my shoulder length hair falling around me in a protective barrier.

Those same hands begin to brush the hair away, one reaching out to cup my chin with a few fingers. Those fingers lift my chin away from my chest, until eyes crash with mine. My breath catches as I realize that the gray depths are softer then I've ever seen them, some unrecognizable emotion swirling in them.

___Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

I close my eyes as his face comes nearer to mine. Soft lips brush against my cheek, starting from my jaw and slowly sliding up to my eye, wiping away the dried tears. He repeats this on the other side of my face, until all evidence of my crying is removed. Then his lips catch mine in a sweet kiss that seems to drag on.

I can taste my tears on his lips, and when he asks for entrance with his tongue, I slowly grant it. Three fresh tears escape from my closed lids, and he pulls back enough to repeat his earlier motion, collecting the tears with his lips. He leans his forehead against mine, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He quietly says, and I feel my heart swell at the words that I've never heard fall from his lips before.

___So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

"C'mon mate. You shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone. Why don't you come home with me? Hermione will be there too! Her parents had to go on some trip somewhere." He's trying again. He's been trying to get an answer from me for weeks, but will never accept the one I give him.

"I won't be alone." I say once again. I can feel his frustration as a hand runs through his vibrant red hair. He turns pleading eyes to the brown haired female next to him.

"Harry," she starts, I'm already dreading her words. "Please. It's only for a few weeks. Surely you can come, just for that. He can't expect you to drop absolutely everything, just because he commands it!" Her voice is exasperated, sick of having these arguments with me.

"…" I don't answer, I only shrug. Then I glance at them, and I see the pain I've caused the both of them. I had distanced myself to far from them, in my attempt to stay with him.

I bite my lip at the pleading eyes staring at me, before my shoulders fall in defeat.

"…I'll try."

Their happiness _glows_.

___I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

He wasn't happy with me when he told me, and he showed it that night in bed. He took me roughly, and with no mercy until I was crying for him to allow me release.

But he let me go.

…I didn't sleep once, until I returned to him.

___Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you_

"Please tell me you're kidding mate." His voice begs me to take back the words I just said.

"No."

"Harry, are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you've been together for over a year, but _marriage_?" She doesn't believe me. The only reason they know is because she caught me playing with the ring. It's beautiful, a silver band twisted into a complex Celtic knot with a single bright emerald, enclosed by a ring of transparent stone that I would never know the name of. It was a bright gray-ish silver color, and every time I looked at it, it reminded me of his eyes.

The ring told the truth though. I really was entrapped by him.

And I never wanted out.

___Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

"Yes, I'm sure." I repeat again. It's been three weeks, and they are still asking me. _Why can't they accept that I'm happy?_

"Harry, please just listen to us. We only want the best for you, and it just can't be him!" _Why do you keep saying that?_

"Why not?" _Why can't you let things be?_

"He was a Death Eater Harry! The only reason he's not in a cell with the rest of them is because he hadn't been marked just yet!"

"He would never hurt me."

"But, how do you know that Harry?"

"I just do." _You were never there every time he did hurt me. You didn't see how much it hurt him to do it._

___Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you_

"Harry, _please_! Don't do this!"

I turn to them, and I study them. The two people who once knew me the best, who were my only friends through those years that no one else was. They had meant so much to me.

But now he meant more.

"I'm sorry." I say, and I turn away. I keep walking, even though I can hear her begin to sob, and as he calls after me desperately.

I ignore both, my eyes locking onto the pale figure standing beside the lake. The sun light is shining down on him, and with the wind gently pulling on his perfectly styled hair, I feel something in my chest begin to grow.

And as I walk into his arms, his eyes glowing with warmth for me, I feel a piece of me return.

___Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

And then I'm whole. And I would never trade any of it, for anything. Ever.


End file.
